


He Knows

by myladyladybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myladyladybug/pseuds/myladyladybug
Summary: Adrien has a little breakdown thinking about Marinette's crush on him. Life can be tough when you're a model, have a secret identity, and are in desperate need of some real friends. Nothing is real in anymore, and the simple dream he wanted turned out to be more complicated than he had expected. One Shot.





	He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to address some things that happened in Troublemaker...

 

It was kind of a surprise. Well, not really. But it still felt weird. Kind of like a surprise. But the kind of surprise where it’s not really a surprise because he already knew about it.

That kind of surprise.

Marinette had always been a little shy and awkward, and it wasn’t the first time he had met someone who acted that way in front of him.

All fans acted differently. Some were outright with him and jumped him at any chance they could get. Some were devious and broke into places they shouldn’t be. Some were very kind and friendly, almost acting normal until they thought he was out of ear shot. And then there were those who lost their cool when they met him.

Tripping over her own two feet, unable to get a single stream of words out without forming strange phrases in between. Bright red cheeks, dilated blue eyes, jumpy behavior. They were all signs he had seen before.

Which was why it was so nice to be Chat Noir. Yes, he was still famous, but his fame came differently, and the people around him treated him as an equal, instead of with fragility and worship. Ladybug, although not everyone agreed, was his equal, and he got to share the spotlight with her, meaning she didn’t see him as an unattainable god. Not that he thought of himself in that way in the slightest. Nor did she have any desire to attain him beyond their friendship. But still.

Aside from her being amazing, kind, righteous, and clever, it was why he had so wholeheartedly thrown himself into loving her. She was someone he could share his life with, walking side by side at an equal pace. Someone who didn’t feel the need to fall behind him or walk ahead of him. Someone who didn’t want him just because he was a model.

But Marinette was also his friend. Even if he knew she had some feelings for him, acknowledging them felt like distancing himself from her. He was already in love with Ladybug, and he didn’t to lose either of them.

Even… even if he didn’t have Ladybug.

Well, he wasn’t sure.

He was sure if he could love Marinette.

Not that she was not loveable.

She was.

But.

Well.

Marinette was his friend. And he didn’t want to lose her in any way. If something changed, if she wasn’t his friend anymore, he wouldn’t know what to do. What it if ruined everything? It was a pessimistic way of thinking, but he had to consider it.

All he had were Nino, Alya, and Marinette. If he lost Marinette, Alya would likely speak to him less. And since Nino and Alya were a couple, he would likely see Nino less as well. Everything would fall apart. And he just couldn’t risk it. He had worked too hard to break from his father’s grasp to ruin it all because of…

He had to calm down. This was not Marinette’s fault. It was nobody’s fault. He was just… scared. It wasn’t fair to anyone. It just. It wasn’t fair.

Marinette was amazing. Beyond amazing. Talented, caring, and a friend he desperately wanted to spend more time with. He enjoyed being with her, there was no doubt about it. But it was all of this that scared him.

He would just have to pretend he didn’t know. She was his friend. And that was all he could ask for. It was all he could hold onto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like the French better. Always have, always will.


End file.
